The Living Pantheon
The Living Pantheon, '''Also called the ''Living Arch Deity, ''is an Absolute Guardian that protects the Neo Mebius continuity. Its reach encompasses more than any single timeline, dimension or world. Its power is Absolute, supposedly only second to the Will of Baraghi and on equal grounds with the Dark Presence in its Prime. Its power however dwarves that of Noa, King, or Arch Mebius to an unimaginable margin. Overview Appearance '''The Living Pantheon '''has no true physical form or appearance. Although the Avatar of it appears as a Giant Golden Phoenix with a halo on its back, energy jettisoning itself away from the entity's sheer power. Out from the wings are golden scriptures, characters that forever changes and is impossible to understand. History The Living Pantheon is older than history. It predates the Showa timeline (All of it), and is wiser than the wisest being. It however is known to be subordinate to Baraghi, as well as younger than Baraghi as stated by Noa. It helped in the creation of the Neo Mebius Multiverses (Timelines and all) along with Baraghi, and was the guardian of all of it ever since. It has stopped any and all attempts to get inside the Neo Mebius Multiverse, therefore clouding information about the universe until Neo Mebius. As it has knowledge and references Ultramen of other Magniverses, it should be noted The Living Pantheon has visited these. Description Profile * '''Height: Anything * Weight: Anything * Power: Second to only Baraghi * Age: Unknown, Older than History ever started * Gender: N/A * Affiliation: 'Baraghi can be assumed to be The Living Pantheon's "Boss". Power/Skills The Living Pantheon is second to only Baraghi (Core Goddess Mebius can also be assumed to be counted), equal with The Dark Presence and completely dwarves Super-Ultras in power, even those of Legendary status such as King and Noa. *'Celestial Judgement: A Golden Shower of Energy, it completely erases anything it touches. It operates on such a way it's virtually identical to Mebius' Final Mebius attack but on a much larger scale. *'Singularity Burst:' Firing a small red fireball, upon contact with matter it will create a singularity that crushes the target into a single atom (Which will usually cause a Supernova). *'Elemental Breath:' The Living Pantheon can breathe any possible matter or element as a weapon, but usually goes with the traditional 4 elements. *'Selective Omniscience:' While the Living Pantheon has natural extreme intelligence, and has the ability to view anything within a single timeline or universe, he is capable of much more. He is technically Omniscient to the truest of its word; much like how Baraghi is supposedly omniscient. But the difference is, The Living Pantheon needs to focus or at least slightly think about a subject or object before he can instantly get information about it. *'Creation:' The Living Pantheon is capable of creating anything. He used this ability to help Baraghi (As it had to balance out its power in order not to allow the Dark Presence version to gain power) create the Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity's timelines, universes and dimensions. = Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Fan Concepts